freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Colomiana de Television
Colombiana de Television is a one of the channels in Colombia in north-east South America. It was founded in 1972. The scariest logo is the blue logo, proof on CLG Wiki. The circles seem to zoom right out from the audience and the music sound like some dude hired a tiny orchestra and played a catastrophe with the WGBH Boston Logo song covered over it! Scare Factor High To SUPER HIGH, the space sound effects, along with black background & chrome can scare a lot of people. None For People Used To It. Watch if you dare! Do you know That font in this logo is Bauhaus 93 Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that would wake up Eevee Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Wario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that contains shit Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Loudest Logos Damaged By Bob the Tomato Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Loudest Logos Damaged By Larry the Cucumber Category:The Loudest Logos Category:LOUDEST LOGO EVER Category:Yellow Text Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1991 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Super High Ranked Logos Category:High To Super High Category:Logos that make Eevee scream Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:1980's Logos VS Larry The Cucumber Category:Blue Logo Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that make you Ruin the channel and then error occured and barney error, and you turned it off SO MANY TIMES, pennywise will kill your whole family into pieces and kills you and i don't know how to do this, this is a story Category:Logos that scare Pennywise the Clown Category:The audience is now deaf Category:Loud then any fnaf jumpscare Category:Logos that Makes Everyone Deaf